Gold Saucer
by Kaeari
Summary: Is... is that Cloud!


Well, I said I'd do another ficlet, and here it is. Hee hee... I started playing Final Fantasy 7 again, and I got to the date at the Gold Saucer. So, as I have an extremely weird brain, I had to write something about it. Read on, my fellow peasants!

**Summary: "Is... is that Cloud?!" **

**Pairings: Hints of Vincent/Yuffie, Cloud/Tifa**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and all characters go to their respective owners. **

* * *

Yuffie's eye twitched. The sounds of fireworks and carnival music rang in her ears, and with Cait Sith jumping about the room, she was never going to get to sleep. Stupid cat... Why did Cait have to be so noisy?

"Shut down or something, you talking furball!!" she screamed, yanking her pillow out from underneath her head and tossing it with great accuracy at the cat's head. Cait Sith fell unceremoniously to the floor, his animatronic moogle still dancing.

"Alright, alright... No need to get your panties in a twist! Sheesh!" Cait yowled. He climbed back onto the pink, pillow-like robot and danced out the door, making sure to take the pillow with him and turn his speaker volume on high. Yuffie could hear the carnival music (specially built into the moogle) through the thin walls of the hotel.

The door clicked open again, and Aeris strode in with her cotton pajamas buttoned up and her hair undone. The long locks of hair hung in waves down the pretty Cetra's back, and the pink ribbon was tied around her wrist. "Yuffie, you should get some sleep. It's late, and we have to leave in the morning." Yuffie muttered something none too pleasant and stormed out of the room to get a glass of water. Aeris tilted her head to the side. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Yuffie was still awake when midnight rolled around. Her eyes wide, she just couldn't get to sleep! Damn Cait Sith and his stupid antics... With Aeris sleeping soundly two beds over, and Tifa nowhere to be seen, Yuffie sighed and dressed quickly. Maybe she could find the brunette and pester her. That was always fun. Yawning as she turned the corner along the railing, Yuffie nearly ran into Vincent Valentine. He stared up at her from a few steps down.

"Are you not going to sleep?" He asked curiously, monotone voice and ragged clothes and buckles fitting in with the 'mansion'.

"What does it look like?" Yuffie remarked snidely. She seemed to have realised what she said, for she shook her head. "Sorry, Cait was just pestering me, that's all."

"I see." Vincent nodded. "Well, goodnight, Yuffie." He turned to step past her, but she grabbed his claw and pulled him back down the stairs.

"No way, monster man. You don't sleep, and I can't sleep, so let's go out for a bit!" At least neither of them had to get dressed; they were, already. Yuffie grinned widely, white teeth gleaming in the slight darkness, and they left the hotel, leaving behind only Vincent's silent protests.

* * *

Vincent watched boredly as Yuffie cheered again. She had won against the virtual arm wrestler, and the cheap machine popped out GP from the tiny slot on the side. She had already won five bets at the Chocobo Square, (she'd won a small black chocobo with a straw hat on it, a 'replica' of the champion at the time) and a moogle with an eye missing. ("Stupid claw! Left! LEFT!!")

After an hour or two, Vincent couldn't tell anymore, they reached the Event Square, where the man at the entrance said, "Congratulations! You're our ninety-nineth couple for tonight! Please, this way!" The overly enthusiastic man led the pair to the front bench. "The show will start in a few minutes, so please wait patiently." The man in blue went away as quickly as he had talked.

Yuffie giggled and bounced, and Vincent sighed, wondering if there was a way to die of embarrassment. One woman had whispered to her husband, "They look so cute together, don't they, hon?" and walked away with a sly smile. Yuffie had been distracted by the Chocobo race, and she didn't hear the lady.

A few minutes later, the curtain rose, and silly, medievil music with a modern touch to it burst through the speakers. "Oh... You must be the legendary hero... Alfred!" The man in cheap tin armour said to the man beside him. Vincent couldn't tell who it was, but he thought he saw a familiar flash of spiked hair. The young man shook his head, and the knight whispered lines to him. The King soon appeared, and then the wizard. The man went to the knight for directions to find 'Princess Rosa'. He asked how to defeat the King, and then the EDK appeared. Evil Dragon King carried a young woman in it's 'claws'. The Hero came up and kissed the dragon on the paw, and only then did Vincent realise who the man was.

"Yuffie..."

"WHAT?!"

"Look at the Hero. Doesn't he look familiar?"

A girl took the place of the EDK and all except the maiden who had been kidnapped twirled off the floor. Yuffie's eyes widened, and a flash went off beside her. Vincent, disposable camera in hand, had taken pictures of the whole thing, and she hadn't noticed. But that didn't matter as Tifa complained loudly how the staff couldn't leave her on stage by herself.

"Is... is that Cloud?!"

* * *

Yep, I love it. How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Made you puke? Made you fall off your chair from laughter? Let me know!

I had fun writing this... hehehe...

-I edited the little typo that I found and also fixed the breakers. They weren't working at the time, so I just left it. Oh well. Review!


End file.
